Double Ranebows
by Gilbert Winchester
Summary: Dalton-verse. A series of Rane drabbles using a list of 100 themes.
1. Love

**Love**

"I am telling you, there is no such thing as bacon flavored ice cream!"

"-and _I _am telling _you_ that if there isn't, there ought to be! Come on! It's bacon and icecream! What more could you want!" Shane waved his own ice cream in the air as Reed made a face.

"Well _I _wouldn't eat it." he stuck a tongue out at Shane who rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"Well-it's a good thing I love you so much, otherwise this would not work out at all!" the taller boy laughed, wrapping his free hand around the smaller boy's waist.

Reed's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." Shane smirked.

The two continued down the sidewalk in silence for a few moments before Reed gathered his thoughts.

"I love you too" Reed said finally, looking up at Shane. He laughed "Even if you do have horrible taste in icecream."


	2. 4:28 AM

**4:28 AM**

The sleeping forms stirred uneasily, awakened by a familiar wail that broke the silence of the morning.

"It's your turn.", groaned a mass of raven curls, nudging the smaller form that his arm was slung around.

He was answered by what sounded like a mix between a whimper and a moan, as the figure stirred in his arms.

"It was my turn last time." Reed sighed turning to face the other man. His strawberry curls were a mess as he leaned into his partner's chest. "Why can't he just go to sleep?"" he moaned.

Shane yawned, laying a soft kiss on Reed's forehead. They had adopted their surrogate child less than a week ago, and as much joy as the child had brought them, they were both exhausted.

"I guess it's some kind of karma for the hell I must have put my parents through." He laughed sleepily. "You sleep, I'll go." The smaller form smiled, opening his eyes to meet Shane's. He laid a soft kiss onto the other man's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. But next time you're getting up."


	3. Gone

**Gone**

Shane stared absently down at the smooth stone in the ground, laying a small velvet ring box down on the sodden Earth. He wondered what he would have said if he had gotten around to asking.

He couldn't think about it.

What could have been.

He couldn't think about the adorable giggle that would escape his lips when he tickled his sides.

He couldn't think about the way he would always act annoyed when he kissed his nose, but secretly, Shane knew he liked it.

He didn't want to think about the time Reed's mom had caught them kissing in his room, or the red color that his face turned.

He didn't want to think about the first time they kissed, and Reed was so anxious he nearly tackled him to the ground.

He didn't want to think about the times that Reed would put up with watching some shitty horror film just so he could burrow himself in his arms.

He didn't want to think about his eyes as he drifted away from this world.

And most of all, he just didn't want to think at all.

The rain burnt his skin. He didn't care.

Nothing mattered anymore.

He was gone.


	4. Annoyance

**Annoyance**

"Reeeed! Come on! Can I move now? My feet are falling asleep!"

"No. I'm almost done! Just stay still!" Shane pouted.

"You've been working on this painting for the last 2 hours! You see me every day! You know how I look!"

"Could you be any less dramatic?" the artist rolled his eyes, as he stroked another unruly raven curl onto the canvas.

"Nope." Shane smirked, "But you love me anyway."

The artist flushed.

"Shutup."


	5. Flower

**Flower**

"This is for you." He flushed, extending his arm out to the smaller boy. A single sunflower.

"Sunflowers are my favorite." The smaller boy blushed, taking the item out of his hands. "How did you know?"

"Well, I saw you painting one yesterday and I thought you might like the real thing." He shrugged, a small smile creeping on his cheeks. "If you don't like it, I understand, I just thought…"

Reed twirled the object in his hands thoughtfully, before decidedly placing a small kiss on the younger Anderson's cheek.

"I love it. Thank you."


	6. Breaking The Rules

**Breaking the Rules**

"Shane" Reed gasped, as Shane placed another heated kiss on his neck. "We're going to be…" he moaned, wondering for a moment why exactly he wanted this to stop, "late for curfew."

"Screw the curfew." Shane leaned in to touch the artist's lips with his own, running a hand through his strawberry curls.

Reed mentally cursed his boyfriend's ability to make him lose all sense of responsibility.

"You're lucky I love you." He sighed before giving in and crashing his lips back down to Shane's, nearly toppling off of the narrow car back seat of the car.

Shane smirked against his lips, "I know."


	7. Young

**Young**

This was the day Shane Anderson had been dreading since he had first started attending Dalton Academy a year ago; since he had first started dating Reed.

Graduation.

Graduation meant that Reed was going to leave for college, leaving Shane behind to finish off his Senior year at Dalton.

Shane sighed, searching the crowd of parents and graduates for a familiar head of curly hair.

He gasped, feeling a small pair of arms wrap their way around his waist.

"Hey." Reed smiled, absolutely glowing in his blue graduate's gown.

"Hey yourself." Shane smirked, turning around to face the artist. "Congrats! You made it out of Windsor alive!"

Reed rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Now let's just hope you have as much luck." He placed a chaste kiss on the taller boy's cheek. "Don't do anything too stupid while I'm gone okay?"

Shane laughed, pulling Reed into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you." Shane sighed, smiling sadly. "Who's going to make sure you don't kill yourself in New York? " Reed was going to college in the city for art. New York City seemed like a million miles away right now.

"I think I'll be fine. I'll have Kurt with me." Reed smiled softly, "I'll miss you too."

"Being young sucks." Shane groaned. Reed giggled.

"Come on, I'm not leaving yet." He sighed, taking Shane's hand and running off to make up for all the time that would be lost.


	8. Light

**AN: So, I've been wanting to do this for a long time. Whenever I hear this song my head screams 'RANE'! Actually, Tangled just screams Rane to me. So, here's a bit of a songfic drabble for my next prompt. Please R&R and tell me how you like it!**

**Light**

Reed would never have imagined himself where he was now a year ago.

He was laying in the grass, under a tree , cuddling, with his _boyfriend_.

_And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<em>

A year ago Reed was confused about everything.

When Shane stumbled into his life, his whole world was changed for the better.

He never felt confused when it was Shane.

_And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<em>

Every day with Shane was an adventure.

He had always painted the world, but he had never truly seen it.

Shane showed him what it really was to live each day as it came.

_And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<em>

Most of all, Shane taught him how to love and be loved in return.

He showed him the beauty in everything; including himself.

_All at once everything looks different  
>Now that I see you<em>

Reed had always been looking for the light at the end of the tunnel.

He had searched through a haze his whole life.

But it turned out he didn't even have to search.

It was easy as breathing.

Shane came to him.

And he swore he was never more grateful for anything.


	9. Obsession

**Obsession**

"So…did Reed ask about me?"

"Shane! For the hundredth time! No!" It had been less than a week since Blaine had left Dalton to go back to Colorado for Christmas vacation, and Shane had already asked about the little Dormouse frequent enough to thoroughly fry his brother's last nerve.

The dancer frowned, letting out a mix between a whine and a moan.

"Blaine! Do you think I scared him away! Do you think I was too forward? Does he hate me?" The younger Anderson's eyes widened with worry.

Blaine put a palm to his face, heaving a frustrated sigh.

"Shane, I think you're thinking way too far into this. Just relax, or you really _WILL _scare him away."

Shane seemed to consider this for a moment, furrowing his brow.

After a beat he replied.

"So…he really hasn't asked about me?"

"SHANE!"


	10. Fuck

**Fuck**

"Fuck!" the small artist groaned in exasperation, breaking the silence of the peaceful Friday night. He had a portfolio for his mother's company due tomorrow, and he had just managed to ruin yet another sketch.

Shane looked up from his magazine to raise an eyebrow; a smirk playing on his lips.

"Reed Van Kamp, did I just hear a four letter word come out of your mouth?"

Another groan.

A roll of the eyes.

"Shutup."

The dancer only laughed, returning to his magazine.


	11. Do Not Disturb

**AN: So I've started a sort of contest with flightofdeathfrench on tumblr or I'mjustcrazyenough17 on here to see who can finish the 100 themes the fastest. She's winning needless to say, but I'm catching up! I'm a little disappointed in the amount of reviews I've been getting. I've only really been reviewed by her on every chapter, and I'd like some other feedback. If it's really awful I'd love to know I can improve. So please R&R so I can know if you like it or not. **

**Do Not Disturb**

"Blaine I swear to God if you are on my bed I will KILL you in your freakin' sleep!"

"Shane?" A small voice asked from the dorm down the hall. "What's wrong? What are you doing?"

The dancer's eyes grew wide. He was in nothing but his boxer shorts and a white t-shirt, banging on the door to the dorm he now shared with his brother.

He pointed to a sign on the door.

**Do Not Disturb ****(yes Shane that means you) – Blaine and Kurt**

"That!" He flailed spasmodically; face red in frustration, "He kicked me out of OUR dorm so he and Kurt can do God knows what! IN THE ROOM WHERE I SLEEP!" Shane made a gagging face and Reed giggled rolling his eyes slightly at the other boy's melodrama.

"They used to do it in my room all the time." Reed groaned, "Come on" he sighed taking the younger boy's hand in his own, "You can stay with me." And then upon realizing what he just offered, flushed. "I mean…if you want to." Reed added looking down at his shoes.

Shane grinned, suddenly forgetting all about what Kurt and Blaine were doing.


	12. Dark

**AN: So I went for the cliché on this one, but I hope you enjoy it! R&R please! It makes me happy!**

**Dark **

"Shane?"

"Reed?"

"Where are you?"

To say that Reed hated the dark was an understatement. He was absolutely terrified of it.

It was just his luck that at the exact moment Shane chose to get up from his place on the bed, that all the lights in the whole house would go out.

Stupid storm.

Reed stretched his arm out in front of him to feel for the dancer. He felt smaller than ever in the endless abyss.

Thunder shook the room as Reed squealed; falling into a familiar pair of strong arms.

Reed gasped.

"It's okay." Shane whispered in Reed's ear like he had what seemed like forever ago, "I've got you. I'll keep you here until the lights come back on."

Reed smiled in the darkness settling into Shane's chest.

"Okay." He murmured, closing his eyes contentedly, "But, I better get a kiss this time."


	13. Break

**AN: Oh my gosh I am so sorry for the delay! My internet has been off for the past two days! Plus, I have finals and everything else that comes with the end of the year. I'll try to get as many updates as I can a day! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm really grateful to you all for reading. **

**Break**

That was the word he used.

A break.

Shane sighed, digging the toe of his worn out converse into the dirt.

He couldn't say he didn't expect it.

Ever since Reed had told his mom that they were a couple, he had been under all sorts of pressure by her to break things off.

He guessed he should be glad it was only a short break and not something much bigger than that.

He should just be happy that it lasted this long.

But then again, that didn't prevent the tears from falling on the too dry pavement.

Someone big and important like Reed Van Kamp dating him?

Everyone said it would never work out.

He always hoped they were wrong.

Shane sighed, resting his head in his hands. There were a hundred times in his life that he felt like he had failed, but this had to be the worst failure ever.

Someone joined him on the worn out park bench. He didn't bother to look up. He was too pitiful. He didn't need anyone else to feel sorry for him.

The figure stayed there for a while. Could they not see he was in pain over here?

Curiosity got the better of him. He opened his closed fingers to look at the pair of feet beside him.

His eyes met a familiar pair of expensive leather oxfords.

Shane's eyes widened.

"Reed?" he picked his head up from his hands, trying desperately to hide the miserable fact that he had just been crying alone on a park bench.

The artist bit his lip, and smiled half-heartedly at the dancer.

His glass eyes bore into Shane's; unintentionally making his heart melt.

Then, before he knew it; the artist flung his whole body at him pulling him into a tight embrace.

He could feel hot tears staining his shirt as he hugged the small man closer.

"I'm sorry!" Reed gasped. "I don't want to be on a break anymore!"

Shane pulled Reed's face so that their eyes locked; kissing his lips softly. He had missed the feel of the other boy's lips on his own; the familiarity. They were both taking each other in; suddenly far more grateful for the simple contact.

"Me either."


	14. Heaven

**AN: So, this is sort of a dedication to xxLadyLalaxx, who writes AMAZING Rane fanfiction. Go read her story Gunfire and you'll see why this theme made me think of her!**

**Heaven**

Shane was never too sure that Heaven existed.

Sure, he knew that there must be some higher being controlling all life on Earth.

But, he wasn't too sure that there was really a God.

If there was a God, and all the things people argued about were true; then he wasn't too sure that he wanted to believe in him anyway.

Then it happened.

Reed was gone.

He was taken away from him by some wicked force far beyond anyone on the Earth's control.

He liked to think that Reed was somewhere nice.

Someone as beautiful as Reed deserved a Heaven.

So he believed.

He believed for Reed, and he believed for them.

Because one day he knew deep down, that they would meet again in a world were nothing could ever tear them apart.


	15. Snow

**AN: I know this has been done before by Chubbell based on KennedyxxJames artwork, but I decided to try my own spin on the idea! **

**Snow**

The artist's cheeks were flushed from the cold winter air as he worked on his masterpiece.

He had always loved the snow.

It was one of the world's small wonders. Each snowflake was different; carefully woven into a pattern that wasn't visible to the naked eye. They each had their own beautiful secret, and when you put them together, the result was beautiful.

He examined the sculpture he was working on carefully. It was almost there but…

"You'll never catch me alive coppers!"

Reed suddenly found himself caught in the crossfire of a snowball war.

He gasped as a curly mob of hair sped past, knocking him over in haste.

"Ow…" Reed groaned, massaging his back end as he tried to get up from the snowy ground.

"OhmygoshReedareyouokay!DidIhurtyou?Ihurtyoudidn'tI!OhGodI'msorryI-"

"Shane!" The dancer stopped his babbling to meet an amused set of brown eyes.

"I'm fine." Reed smiled, taking Shane's extended hand to help him back up.

Shane breathed a sigh of relief and then turned his attentions to the piece of art that Reed had been working on.

It was a bit battered up, but Shane could still make out what it was supposed to be.

A wedding cake.

"Hey! This is pretty good! Did you make it?"

The artist flushed.

"Um. Yeah. It's a…"

He didn't have to finish, because Shane answered.

"A wedding cake right?" Shane grinned, "Who's the lucky guy or girl?" he winked, making Reed's face visibly redder; if from embarrassment or the cold he couldn't entirely tell.

_You._

Reed didn't answer.

"S'okay if you don't know, but hey, when I get married I definitely know who to call for the cake."


	16. City

**AN: So this one is kind of stretching the prompt a bit, but oh well. Haha. I love Future!Rane so I had to do it. R&R**

**City**

"Shane?" Reed asked from where he was curled up in his boyfriend's arms on the bed. They had grown so comfortable with each other that sitting together any other way would seem alien.

"Hm?"

"Do you ever think about the future?" He was hesitant, balling his small hands into the other boy's shirt.

"The future?" Shane echoed, looking down at Reed contemplatively.

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know. I guess I always saw myself dancing for a big company, if they'd accept me. Who knows, maybe I'll even get on Broadway if I work hard enough. I'd love to live in the city, get an apartment…" he smiled down at Reed, playing with one of his golden curls, "settling down…with a certain boyfriend of mine." He added the last part almost hesitantly, eyes never leaving Reed.

"Oh really?" Reed smirked, meeting Shane's gaze.

"Well, I always saw myself living in the city as well; New York most likely. I'll probably end up working for my mom's company, painting on the side. Maybe I'll even open a gallery someday." He traced a finger along Shane's arm; smiling.

" I'd probably want to get married too…I think maybe to a dancer." He grinned up at his boyfriend. "Do you know any?"

Shane smirked.

"Well, I know this one. He's incredibly handsome, with dreamy green eyes and curly black hair. But I don't think he's really your type." Shane teased; laying a small peck on Reed's forehead.

Reed stuck his tongue out and giggled.

"Well I think he sounds pretty amazing."


	17. Mother

**Mother**

Shane did a little jump skip to calm his nerves as he waited for the apartment door to swing open and for Mrs. Van Kamp to walk out.

It had been eight years since Reed and he and gotten together in high school, and he was hoping to take a huge leap in their relationship.

Marriage.

He loved Reed with everything he had, and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with him.

If Mrs. Van Kamp approved, that was.

To say that Mrs. Van Kamp didn't like Shane was a gross understatement.

She absolutely detested him.

She always had this look about her when he entered the room; like she had just open some week old milk. Reed assured him that Hilde didn't hate him, but he wasn't blind.

He remembered the first time Reed had introduced him to his mother. He had been in New York touring NYU after High School, and he had decided to surprise Reed at one of his gallery's.

He was excited to see his boyfriend that he didn't even notice anyone around him, and ended up colliding full force right into none other than Hilde Van Kamp herself.

If looks could kill he would surely be killed on the spot.

Long story short, he had been on her bad side ever since.

The door creaked open and Shane felt his breath stop.

"Hello Shane what brings you here?"

Shane had an inward heart-attack. As usual, Mrs. Van Kamp's voice was like overly sweet honey that dripped too slowly from the bottle.

"I erm-I have to-I mean" he took a deep breath, fidgeting with his worn out converse. "I have to ask you something. "

Hilde stopped to look Shane up and down critically with a perfectly poised eye brow.

Shane was in a pair of faded levis that had seen better days, and a plain black t-shirt that could probably have used a good wash. His hair was in its usually state of craziness, as he gave her a nervous smile.

"Well." She began slowly, "You should probably come in."

Shane nodded eagerly and walked into the posh studio.

The interior of the apartment was a mix of black, whites, and reds in a minimalistic fashion. Everything was sleek and white with curved lines.

He couldn't imagine anyone actually living in it.

"So?" Hilde asked curiously, crossing her legs on the corner of the love seat.

Shane swallowed a lump forming in his throat and made his way to sit carefully down on the couch across from the love seat.

_It's now or never_

"Mrs. Van Kamp," he began

"Call me Hilde, Shane, we've known each other for long enough for such formalities." She interrupted with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Oh um, sorry, Hilde," he began again, trying to get used to calling her anything else, "as you know, Reed and I have been dating for nearly eight years now."

He waited for a moment to see any signs of hostility on Hilde's face, but she urged him on with a nod of her head.

"-and I would do anything if it meant making him happy. " Shane smiled up at Mrs. Van Kamp, willing her to understand the truth behind the statement. "and I'd love to spend the rest of my life making him happy…so if it's okay with you…" Shane took a deep breath before looking Hilde square in the eye, "Would I have your approval to ask Reed to marry me?"

The room seemed to stop as Shane winced; waiting for Hilde to lash out, or kick him out of the house.

"I thought you'd never ask."

That was not the answer Shane had been expecting.

He stared wide eyed; mouth agape.

And for the first time in a while, Hilde was smiling.


	18. No Way Out

**AN: Oh my God I am so sorry for not updating! I had finals, and then when I finally had some free time I was too caught up in other things...*cough* Doctor Who *cough cough*. Anyway, I'm hoping to update regularly again! This is not really a drabble as much as it is a one shot, but I thought it was the least I could do after not updating for nearly a week! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and please continue to R&R. It really means the world to me.**

**No Way Out**

"Shit."

The curse rang out through the thick air as the two boys stared at the oak door in front of them.

"I guess we're stuck in here." The taller boy sighed; sliding down the wall of the classroom.

The smaller of the two ran a tiny hand through his thick hair; releasing a sound of either nervousness or paranoia: maybe both.

"There's got to be someone around here." Reed began; eyes scanning the room. "A janitor or something maybe."

Shane didn't say anything. His gaze was trained on Reed; careful and contemplative.

"Reed…" he sighed finally once he had the artist's wide eyes caught in his own, "I think you know the real reason we're locked in here right now."

"Kurt told me to come in here to get those extra fliers for tonight, and Blaine told you to…" Reed stopped himself, suddenly feeling stupid, "Oh." Of course it hadn't been by chance that Blaine and Kurt needed them both to get something in the same room at the same time.

The air was thick with words unsaid; making Reed's head spin.

"I'm sorry they've done this. You don't need to explain it to me. I understand." Reed sighed, looking dejectedly to the floor. He had never felt more stupid in his life. Why would Kurt set this up?

"What are you talking about?" Shane was honestly confused now. "Explain what?"

"Don't make me say it." Reed hated the way his voice came out; strangled and vulnerable. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Please."

Shane gasped at helplessness of Reed's tone. Had he really caused him this much pain?

"I'm sorry I've done this. I should probably just leave, but I can't." Of course Reed hated him. How could he not? All the pain he had caused him. Shane would hate himself too.

"Why? Why can't you just let me be? You have Micah now! I get it! Don't worry about it! Just please stop coming around here and making me feel even worse than I already do!" Reed was trying desperately not to cry; but his glassy eyes said everything. He bit his lip and began to walk to the other side of the room.

Shane caught his arm.

Reed tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but the dancer was too strong and he gave up defeated.

"What?"

"Reed, please, just listen to me!" Shane spoke to the floor. He couldn't stand the artist's broken gaze any longer. "I know you hate me, and you have reason to, but just hear me out. Please."

Reed nodded his approval; neither of the boys eyes meeting.

"This whole thing has been confusing for me too you know. How do you think I feel? Micah was the first boy I ever loved. That's hardly something you forget. And we never really broke up. He just disappeared. Can you blame me for being a little confused?"

Upon receiving no response, Shane brought his eyes up to meet Reed's.

"I've thought a lot about things the past few days." He spoke hesitantly; eyes never leaving the smaller boy's, "I really love Micah."

Reed frowned, turning his eyes away from Shane's. He had guessed right after all. Shane chose Micah. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"No!" Shane shook his head violently. "You don't understand! I loved Micah, meaning in the past, but I still love him in a way. Actually, I know I'll always love him in some way, but that's not the point!" he cornered Reed into a desk so that he couldn't try to move. It didn't matter; Reed wasn't going anywhere anyway. "Kurt mentioned to me that there was only one person I could love, and I already knew who that person was. He was right."

Reed's eyes widened. Did he mean that he-

"I love _you_, Reed. Heck, I haven't been able to shut up about you ever since Winter Fest! I know you're confused, but I'm willing to- "

Shane was cut off by the sudden pressure of Reed's soft finger pressed to his lips.

"You know what?" the smaller boy spoke; a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm not so confused anymore. I've been thinking about it a lot too."

"Does this mean?" Shane started, before Reed cut him off again.

"I can't give you what Micah can, Shane. I have no idea what I'm doing! It takes me a week of debating with myself just to work up the courage to hold your hand!" he shook his head, taking a sudden interest in his oxfords.

Shane opened his mouth to speak.

"No, let me finish." Reed took in a deep breath and with all the courage he had, looked up into Shane's eyes. "I may not know a lot of things. I may not be able to tell you how I feel the way Micah can, or just reach out and hug you. But, I do know enough to know that I love you, and I want to try this, because I've honestly never wanted anything more."

Reed didn't have to wait for a response, because before he had finished Shane already had his arms around him in a tight embrace.

Reed smiled relaxing into his touch.

Perhaps this wouldn't be too hard after all.

"Should we let them out?" Kurt asked Blaine from their perch at the window.

Blaine laughed, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Nah. Let's just leave them be for a while. I have a feeling they won't mind."


	19. Two Guns

**AN: So this idea has been spinning around in my head ever since I first saw the list of prompts! Shane just kind of strikes me as the guy who has that kind of cheesy novelty shirt fetish. haha. Please keep reviewing because I'm so grateful for the feedback! Sorry that this one is a bit short, but hey, it's a drabble. **

**Two Guns**

"No! You can keep any other shirt, but that one!"

"Why not? It's novelty! A classic!"

Reed shook his head, rubbing his temple in frustration. Shane was leaving for college in a week, and Reed had volunteered to help him sort through his things; which had turned out to be more of a headache than he had counted on.

"Come on. You have to at least appreciate it a little bit." Shane winked; grinning a Cheshire grin at his frustrated boyfriend.

Reed rolled his eyes trying to hide the small blush that rose onto his cheeks.

"I don't care. You are not keeping a shirt that says 'Tickets to the Gun Show'."

Shane only laughed; wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, and pulling him in for a suspiciously fervent kiss.

He didn't even notice when Shane slipped the shirt into the 'keep' pile.


	20. Cut

**AN: Yayyy it's finally an even 20! Only 80 more to go…**

**I really am failing at this. Flightofdeathfrench has 40 now and she started after me! I can't help it! I'm a slow writer…or actually I'm just lazy XD**

**Anyway, thank you again for all the feedback and I hope you like this one!**

**Cut**

"Owww" Reed grimaced pulling his hand back from 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'.

Shane looked up from the desk at the noise; face etched with the worry that turned into a small smile upon seeing the severity of the damage.

Reed really could manage to hurt himself in even the safest of situations.

"Papercut again?" he asked with somewhat of an amused expression, walking over to the couch.

"Ugh. Yes. I think that's the 3rd one in the last 30 minutes." The artist blushed; sticking his red stained finger between his lips.

"We really should get you a Kindle or something. I think books have become too dangerous for you. " Shane laughed; reaching in his pocket to pull out a band-aid, "Luckily I've known you long enough to prepare for such situations on the spot."

Reed playfully scowled as Shane reached to put the band-aid on his latest injury.

"There." The dancer smiled and then kissed Reed's finger delicately, "All better."


	21. Hunger

**Hunger**

"How can you stand it?" Shane asked; mouthful of fries.

"Stand what?" Reed looked up from his salad to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Eating that! You eat like a rabbit!" Shane would never understand how Reed ate so little, when he had the hunger of a grizzly bear.

"I _like _salad." Reed protested, "how do you eat like that anyway and manage to stay so thin? I'm almost having a heart-attack just looking at it."

Shane only shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I just burn it off."

Reed couldn't argue with that. Shane was generally bouncing off of every wall in the room.

"Well we all can't be human energizer bunnies." he countered, taking a bite of lettuce.

"Come on, one fry will not kill you." Shane laughed, waving a fry in front of Reed's face, "You know you want it."

"You're not going to stop until I take it are you?" Reed groaned; letting a small smile slip onto his features.

"Nope"

Reed took the fry and ate it slowly in defeat as Shane smirked.

"Happy?" he asked once he had finished.

"Very. You liked it. Admit it."

Reed didn't answer as he took another one of Shane's fries.

Shane only smiled.


	22. Sick

**AN: DADDIES!RANE :D**

**Sick**

"Do you think we should call the doctor?" Shane's face was etched with worry. He had never done this before.

He was still new to this whole "father" thing and he didn't want to make a huge mistake.

Reed kissed his lips chastely. "I already did. Lucie will be fine Shane…"

Shane smiled weakly and returned his gaze to his daughter who was heaving small breaths in and out of her tiny body. A small gasp escaped her lips and Shane was already by her bedside by the time she had called out for him.

"Daddy…it's hot." Her cheeks were flush and her strawberry blonde curls were matted with sweat.

Shane reached out to grab his daughter's hand.

"Reed!" he gasped, "She's burning up!"

Lucie's face contorted at Shane's concern and a small groan escaped her lips.

"Please make it stop."

Reed moved to the bedside, grasping his husband's hand with his one and his daughter's with his other.

"Papa?"

"I'm here Lucie you'll be fine. We're going to take you to the doctors and you'll be all better before you know it." Reed smiled weakly at Lucie whose big brown eyes widened.

"Am I going to die?"

Reed frowned as Shane's grip tightened on his hand.

"No Lucie, you aren't going to die." Reed smiled softly, staring pointedly at Shane who looked as though he was going to faint. "You just have a fever. It will go away."

"Promise?" She asked biting down on her lip.

"Promise."

"Okay Good." She smiled, leaning closer to her Papa, "I think you should tell Daddy that."


	23. Tower

**AN: Do you even know how hard it was to not write about Tangled!Rane for this? Seriously. Not fair. But honestly…I think I was a little drunk while writing this one. Please forgive me. XD **

**Tower **

Blaine made his way down the Dalton hallway and stopped short at the noises coming from Reed and Kurt's dorm room.

"That's it right there…oh yeah perfect."

Blaine's eyes widened in horror. Was that Shane's voice? What was he…

He heard a groan come from the room, and covered his mouth to contain his gag reflex. There was no way he could be hearing this; no way where his brother and Reed doing that.

"Try sticking it in faster!"

At this point Blaine made an inhuman noise as a crash rang out from the dorm room.

A few seconds later the door flew open, and there stood Shane full clothed, and a wide eyed Reed next to a stack of fallen Jenga blocks.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Shane impatiently.

"I-erm-I just thought…nevermind."

Shane rose an eyebrow questioningly and then shrugged in Reed's direction.

As Blaine retreated he moved to sit back down next to Reed on the floor; carefully restacking the tower of blocks.

"Sheesh if he wanted to play he could've just asked."


	24. Rape

**AN: Weelllll flightofdeathfrench always gets mad at me for this so I figured I might as well write it out of my system one last time before it turns into another corny punchline. **

**Rape**

"I will never understand what the big deal is about Edward Cullen."

Reed raised an eyebrow questioningly; looking up at his boyfriend from their current position on the bed.

"Isn't he supposed to sparkle?" Reed asked with an amused expression playing on his face.

"Exactly! What type of self-respecting vampire sparkles? And another thing…"

Reed let a small giggle escape his lips. Whenever Shane got started on one of his rants, it was pointless to try to interrupt him.

"He climbs through Bella's window at night. How creepy is that? And he- " Shane's expression changed into that of a child about to say the punch line to a knock-knock joke that was funnier thought than said, "He might as well be climbing in her window, snatching her people up…"

Reed shook his head as though he'd heard the joke far too many times. "Shane!"

"Oh come on! It was too easy!"


	25. Pen and Paper

**AN: Well, here's another one! I've been getting really behind with these since I've been busy with 'For Good'. I'm sorry that this one is total crap! haha. **

**Voodoo:**

**AN: Well, this "drabble" was actually two-pages long, but flightofdeathfrench said that was "cheating" so I decided to cut it down to just under 300 words. T_T**

**Pen and Paper**

Reed was prone to illness.

It was just part of what made Reed, Reed.

So it shouldn't have come as any surprise when the doctor told him he had to receive a tonsillectomy.

"Knock knock" came a familiar voice from the doorway of his dorm room. Reed smiled lightly upon seeing the familiar mess of curls and bright green eyes.

Shane had a bowl of strawberry ice cream that he sat on Reed's bedside; which the artist took gratefully. Since the pain of swelling was still clearly evident, Reed nodded his thanks and stuck the spoon in his mouth.

"I figured you were a bit bored up here…so I came to cure that!" Reed laughed; a light blush spreading across his cheeks as he stirred his ice-cream.

Shane pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from his back pocket and Reed looked at the object questioningly.

"And since you can't really talk, I figured you'd want this." He sat the pad gently down on the soft white linens and sat back in his chair.

Reed looked down at the paper and then back to Shane; a huge grin lightening his face.

_Thank you_

He wrote simply on the pad; bringing his bright brown eyes to meet the dancer's for the first time since he had arrived in the room.

Shane could only grin in response, because for once, he himself was at a lack for words.


	26. Want

**AN: I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed thus far! I am eternally grateful to all of you! :)**

**Want**

It was times like these, those Sunday afternoon when lazy kisses where exchanged and sweet nothings were whispered into the silence, that Reed knew he loved this boy.

It wasn't a fact that he could explain.

He just felt it.

He felt it with every touch of the hand; with ever move of his lips; with every word that came out of his mouth.

He felt it in the fire that burned in his stomach and the shivers that resonated down his spine.

"Shane" he sighed , running a hand through his tangled mass of curls that Reed adored. He liked the way the name sounded on his lips.

Shane made a humming noise; a sweet, light vibration which made Reed's heart flutter and his head spin.

It wasn't fast or full of desperation; but slow, every touch fueled by the love they held only for each other.

And as Reed felt himself drift further and further away from reality and into the part of his mind that was reserved for only one, Shane Anderson; he wouldn't want it any other way.


	27. Sexy

**AN: Oh man I've been wanting to write this for so long! XD**

**Sexy**

There are certain times when it is not appropriate to laugh.

When your boyfriend has you straddled to the bed, is a perfect example of one of those times.

"Shane…are you…laughing?"

"N-no"

His body betrayed him as another string of giggles escaped his lips.

_Damn it, Shane, this is not the time. _

Reed scowled.

"I don't know what you could possibly find so funny about this."

Shane's relented momentarily at the loss of Reed's warm body against his and then shook his head violently.

"It's nothing you did wrong! It's just- you were making these faces-"

"Please don't. Whatever you're going to say, just don't."

Shane's heart broke a little at the hurt that was so apparent in Reed's tone. He had never meant to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I laughed." He sighed after a beat "Do you want to talk about it?"

Something was obviously bothering Reed, weird faces and all, and Shane wasn't going to let it go unnoticed.

"No."

"Reed…"

There was a long pause before the artist brought his glassy eyes to meet his boyfriends.

Shane had never seen him so extremely vulnerable, and he wanted nothing more than to go back and erase what had just happened.

"It's just-" he started but seemed to think better of what he was going to say and busied himself with his hands. "Nevermind."

"No, "Shane began, lifting Reed's chin up so that their eyes met, "I want to know what's bothering you."

"Promise not to laugh…again?"

"I promise."

Reed took a deep breath and tore his gaze away from Shane again.

"DoyouthinkthatI'msexy?"

Shane's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape as he tried to think of an appropriate response.

Did Reed really just-

"I'm sorry could you say that again?"

The artist groaned, looking up at his boyfriend in exasperation.

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

The Dormouse's face was bright red at this point, and his head was turned down in embarrassment.

"Is that really what this is all about?" Shane laughed lightly.

He moved from his place on the bed so that he was sitting in front of Reed, and took both of the smaller boy's hands in his.

"Reed," he began, "You are the very definition of sexy."

The artist looked up; his big brown eyes wide.

"Then why did you laugh?"

Shane inwardly groaned. That was exactly the question he hoped Reed would just forget about.

"You were just making these faces. Not your usual cute faces either. I don't know. I shouldn't have laughed, but you know me, I can never control myself" he gave a slight chuckle to lighten the mood, pushing a stray hair out of Reed's face.

"Oh..." Reed responded after a beat, "You mean like this?" he contorted his face into one of the expressions from earlier.

"YES! THAT'S IT!" Shane exclaimed, trying desperately not to laugh again.

Reed flushed. "Well…when I thought that you didn't think I was sexy I went to Kurt and-"

"Wait…so Kurt told you those faces were sexy?"

Reed could only nod in his embarrassment. Kurt was going to wish he had his own room by the time Reed was done with him.

A burst of laughter caused Reed to look up.

"Oh God Reed I'm sorry." Shane gasped through his laughter before turning serious again, "Next time, just be yourself, because honestly," Shane moved so that his face was inches from his blushing boyfriend, "that's about as sexy as it gets."


	28. Silence

**AN: Well, I haven't written one of these in a while, so here it is!**

**Silence**

This was not fair.

Shane pouted; twirling around childishly in his chair.

It had been exactly 30 minutes.

30 minutes since Reed had started painting him.

Only 10 minutes since he had last spoken.

He was dying.

"Oh don't look at me like that!" Reed sighed; huffing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes before returning his attentions to the painting he was currently working on. "You're not the one that's getting graded on this!"

The dancer turned his head up indignantly; crossing his arms over his chest.

After a few moments,the artist rolled his eyes, before moving across the room to his unwilling model and kissing him soundly on the lips.

The dancer barely had time to react to the soft, familiar lips on his own before they were gone.

"Better?" he smirked, before returning to his painting.

Shane only groaned.

"If you're quiet there's more where that came from." the artist spoke simply before returning his attentions to his work.

Needless to say, Shane didn't speak another word.


	29. Rot

**AN: So…my list of 100 prompts kind of got deleted after my computer was rebooted, so this is one of the only prompts I can remember XD.**

**Flightofdeathfrench Someone hasn't re-sent me the list yet…_**

**Rot**

"Ew! Shane! What is that?"

The artist scrunched his face up in disgust at the object that was currently attracting several flies in the corner of his boyfriend's desk.

At least; he was fairly certain it was his desk. He couldn't really tell with all the clutter that was currently occupying the space.

"Huh?" The dancer asked, popping his head up from the math homework he was currently trying to wrap his head around. "What are you talking about?'

"That!" Reed pointed to the object again; pinching his nose with his free hand in revulsion.

Shane's eyes followed Reed's hand to his desk; looking at the mess for a moment before the realization dawned.

"Oh! You mean the apple right?"

There were a million things that Reed loved about his boyfriend; there really were.

His hygiene was not one of those things.


	30. Need

**AN: Oh my gosh I am so behind on these! This one was inspired by my hope that there will be a Rane kiss in the next chapter of Dalton. I have a feeling about it, and I really hope that feeling is correct. So here it is!**

**Need**

It had all started with an innocent brush of the lips.

That time he only really remembered being nervous. He was always so nervous.

It was short and sweet, but it left Reed with a insatiable desire that he didn't know he was capable of.

Soon enough, those innocent brushes of the lips turned into passionate make out sessions.

Wanton moans began to escape virgin lips, and tongues tasted each other in a way that was anything but innocent.

It was silly, really, but It scared him to death every time those chapped,perfect lips met his own.

He was frightened of the fire that rose up in his stomach; the way he so easily lost control of his own body and melted into another.

Most of all, he was terrified by the sudden need he had for another human being.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he found himself yet again being attacked in the best of ways by the dancer he had grown to love.

Because even if he didn't know it yet, the other boy needed him in exactly the same way.


	31. Desecrate

**AN: Yeah…I don't even know. haha. Please R&R :D**

**Desecrate:**

"There…just a little more."

"Shane! Are you sure we're allowed to do this?"

Reed's eyes darted nervously around the virtually empty section of the park; tightening his grip on his boyfriend's hand.

How Shane got him into these sort of situations was beyond him.

The dancer only laughed; pulling his overly worrisome boyfriend into his arms, and placing his lips gingerly in his strawberry blonde locks, before returning to his masterpiece.

"Well…" he began dubiously; which caused Reed to groan in vexation, "If we aren't supposed to be doing it, then let's just hope we don't get caught, hm?"

Surprisingly enough, this did nothing if not multiply the artist's worry.

"But Shane-"

"There done! See? Nothing to worry about." Shane stepped back; admiring his handy-work.

On the big oak tree, for everyone to see was carved:

_RVK + SA FOREVER_

The artist flushed from the tips of ears to the bottom of his toes, before he grabbed his boyfriends hand and fled the scene of the crime before anyone could see them.


	32. Foreign NATIONAL KISSING DAY!

**AN: So I wanted to do something Rane for kissing day, but I'm not exactly sure about this one…**

**I write a lot of Rane kissing drabbles XD **

**Someone needs to stop me. **

**Please R&R! I'm so grateful for all the feedback!**

**Foreign**

Reed gasped into the dancer's mouth as their tongues touched for the first time; digging his shaking hands into the boy's dark curls.

They had kissed plenty of times before, of course, but never quite like this, and Reed was not exactly sure what he was doing.

Shane and he had taken things relatively slow for Reed's sake. When they had started dating, Reed was too terrified to even reach out and touch the other boy's hand.

Shane was his first everything, and he honestly wouldn't have it any other way. He trusted the dancer in a way he had never trusted anyone before. He knew that Shane would never hurt him, or push him too far.

The first time they had kissed had been a light whisper on virgin lips; short and sweet, but nice all the same. Reed remembered wanting to freeze the moment in his mind forever; to ingrain the feeling of another's lips on his own: of Shane's lips on his own.

This was entirely different.

It was wet, and messy, and completely foreign. Yet, somehow it made an energy explode through his veins that made him never want to stop.

So as he pulled the dancer closer; inexperienced tongues dancing, drinking in each other in a whole new way entirely: He decided he liked this new style of kissing.

He liked it a lot.


	33. Insanity

**AN: So…it's 12:16 here and I have no idea what this is. But I felt like catching up on my prompts, so here it is!**

**Please R&R :D**

**Insanity**:

"Let's get married."

The statement hung in the air; causing the artist to look up from his painting with eyes like a dear in headlights.

"Um. Married?" he squeaked; color rushing out of his cheeks, as he reached over to the easel to stop himself from falling over in shock.

It had been exactly four years and three months since he and Shane had gotten together back in his Junior year at Dalton.

Though sometimes he still felt like the clumsy 16 year old boy from so long ago.

The thought of marriage hadn't even come up on his radar. He was only 21. He was still finishing up college after all. Why did Shane have to bring up marriage?

The dancer only smiled softly; making his way over to his petrified boyfriend.

"Well, we both love each other, right?" he began; wrapping an arm around the artist's waist from behind.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to be there to catch you when you fall. I want to kiss every papercut, and cover every bruise. I want to be the one to see you with your fluffy morning hair." he ruffled Reed's curls; gaining a playful smack from the artist on the dancer's forearm.

"I want to be the one to see you in your paint covered overalls that you won't let anyone know you own, but I think are incredibly sexy." Reed flushed; turning around so that he could raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"I want to be there to stop you from overworking yourself. I want to hold you when you cry, and make the pain go away." he kissed the top of Reed's head; before bringing his hands to rest on the artist's shoulders so that his bright green eyes met Reed's glassy brown ones.

"But most of all, I want you. So I'm asking with all of the love in my heart, Reed Van Kamp, will you make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth and please marry me?"

By this point the artist was rendered utterly speechless as Shane pulled a small box out of the pocket of his Levi's.

Reed didn't know how long he stood there just looking from the box, to Shane, back to the box, before he cleared his throat that was suddenly dry as sandpaper.

"I…" he began, before he felt hot tears begin to roll down his face. "Y-yes." he shook his head up and down rapidly.

Reed didn't know how he could respond any other way. No one had ever looked at him that way before; said those things with such an utter look of adoration.

Shane had this way about him, that whenever he was around, he took all the doubt out of Reed's mind.

"Oh Reed…I love you." the dancer whispered; brushing away the tears that had fallen on the artist's face.

Reed leaned into his touch; smiling at the familiar feel of Shane's rough hand against his soft skin.

"You're insane…" he laughed lightly, before bringing his lips up to meet the taller man's, "But I love you too."


	34. Drink

**AN: So...this is a bit of a dark fic. Definitely not the usual fluff I write...**

**Please R&R**

**Drink**

It turned out that the more times he picked up the shotglass and let the vile liquid run down his throat; that it was easier to forget those deep brown eyes and bright smile that haunted his dreams every night.

He was convinced that the poison was his only reason for living anymore, because ever since he had let those words slip out of his mouth nearly a decade ago, he had known that it was a mistake.

_"I'm sorry."_

As much as he had tried to love him; he knew he couldn't. They both knew it, and it was just another way that he had screwed up.

He was always screwing up.

_Glassy brown eyes looked up into emotionless green, as the rush of his words seemed to hit the artist like a slap to the face. It took everything in his power not to take the fragile boy in his arms and never let go._

_"He needs me." He whispered; though his voice betrayed the truth behind the words._

_He could feel his heart beating; heard every whip of the wind, every rustle of the trees. All mocking him._

_"But what if I need you too?" It came out strangled; an alien sound on those familiar lips. _

Those were the last words that he had ever heard spoken out of those perfect lips; filled with so much pain that to this day it still made his heart clench.

He sometimes wondered where he was. Sometimes it felt like he had vanished off the face of the Earth.

As he took another swig out of his drink and let his eyes glaze over in a way he was entirely too accustomed to; he gave up on trying to dull the pain and let it wash over his body. The words rang out over and over again in his mind like a mocking whisper of a ghost long forgotten.

_"But what if I need you too?"_

The irony caused racking sobs to escape his drunken body; falling on the wooden bar like the last rain of a storm.

He needed him too.


	35. Voodoo

**AN: Well, here's another one! I've been getting really behind with these since I've been busy with 'For Good'. I'm sorry that this one is total crap! haha. **

**Voodoo:**

_Reed Anderson-Van Kamp_

_Reed Anderson-Van Kamp_

_Reed Anderson-Van Kamp_

"Shane?" the artist poked his head into the dancer's dorm room; finding the boy scrawling in his notebook. "What're you writing?"

"Reed!" Shane exclaimed; nearly throwing the notebook across the room as though it had caught on fire. "What are you talking about?"

"That!" Reed walked over to where the object had landed. He leaned down to pick it up; before he was cast onto the bed by a pair of desperate arms.

Reed struggled to free himself from the dancer's strong grasp; before deciding that any attempt at escape was futile.

"Sorry!" Shane blushed; removing himself from the smaller boy and extending his hand to help him up from the bed.

Reed raised a questioning eyebrow at the dancer; moving to sit next to him on the edge of the bed. "Care to explain?"

After a seemingly endless silence; Shane moved across the room to pick up the muddled notebook; hesitantly sitting it in the artist's lap.

_Reed Anderson-Van Kamp_

"Oh…"

"Yeah." Shane laughed nervously; running a hand through his hair. "Creepy right?"

"No. Not creepy." The artist decided once his cheeks had begun to return to a normal color, "Flattering."

"Right." the younger Anderson nodded. Of course he didn't feel the same.

"Why?"

If it was possible, Shane's face turned a dark shade of red than it had already been.

"Oh. Uh. You know the old saying, right?" at Reed's blank stare he explained, "If you write something enough times…it'll come true."

_Shit. Now he thinks your even more of a stalker than before. Nice going Anderson._

Shane was cast out of his thoughts as he felt a pair of small arms encircle his neck.

It took him the amount of time to process that Reed Van Kamp was actually hugging _him_before the warmth of the other boy's body was gone.

"Why Anderson-Van Kamp? What's wrong with Van Kamp-Anderson?" Reed smiled boldly up at the dumbfounded boy, before strong arms pulled him into a bone crunching embrace.

"Shane!"

Who ever said there was no such thing as voodoo magic anyway?


	36. Sorrow

**AN: Oh gosh I missed these two.**

**Sorrow**

"I don't want to hang up first…you hang up first."

This was nearly the hundredth time the phrase had been uttered in the last ten minutes, and neither of the boys on either end of the telephone line had any desire to end it.

"Shane, one of us is going to have to hang up eventually. We can't just fall asleep on the phone."

A groan resonated from the other end of the line.

"But…but…I don't want to!"

Reed closed his eyes; a whisper of a smile complimenting his pink tinged cheeks.

"Why is it always so hard to say goodbye to you?" he contemplated aloud; unknowingly causing the boy on the other line's breath to catch.

After a long beat of silence, in which the artist began to wonder whether or not his boyfriend had simply hung up on him, the dancer replied in a dramatic tone that would make Shakespeare himself cringe.

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow. "

Reed had never been more grateful to be alone; for the poor boy's cheeks that were only tinted pink moments before, were now a bright shade of crimson.

"Goodnight Shane," he managed to squeak out in his embarrassment before hanging up the phone and burying his head deep in his pillow.


	37. Introduction

**AN: I feel like my writing gets worse with each update...T_T**

**Introduction**

"Would you two like to see your son?" The doctor came out of the room grinning at the two men who had been waiting patiently out in the hallway. The taller of the two reached out to give his husband's hand a comforting squeeze, eyes locking in anticipation before following the doctor into the nursery.

"I'm so excited!" Shane did a little dance as they made their way down the long white hallway , "I know we've been through this before, but I'm still nervous, you know? What if he doesn't like me?" Shane's grip on Reed's hand tightened.

A small smile spread across Reed's lips, stopping just short of the room to look up at his husband reassuringly.

"He won't," he stated simply, pecking Shane on the lips, "And even if he does, I'm sure you'll grow on him. You did with me."

"Well let's hope so." Shane laughed, kissing Reed for the second time and running a hand along his arm.

The doctor cleared her throat, causing Reed's face to redden.

"Are you ready?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the couple.

With one final look at each other, the two nodded, following the doctor into the nursery full of crying newborns.

"And here, is your son." The doctor smiled, stepping back to give the two room to see their child.

Reed's eyes widened, moving to the side of the crib.

"Oh…Shane…look at him," he crooned, reaching out to run brush his fingers along the baby's smooth skin. "He looks just like you."

Shane was unable to speak, staring into the big grey eyes of his son, who seemed to be looking straight back at him.

Reed was right. Between the dark curls that had already sprouted on his head, and the eyes, he was nearly the spitting image of Shane.

He leaned down so that he was at eye level with the crib, and sighed in contentment.

"Hi there baby…I'm your dad. I know, scary huh?" Reed laughed quietly, biting down on his lip, "But I already love you, and your Papa loves you too. We'll always be there for you. No matter what, okay?" He smiled, running a hesitant hand to brush the baby's cheek, eyes so adoring and full of love that Reed thought his heart might burst on the spot.

"I love you." Reed sighed as Shane laid a small lingering kiss on his forehead. He let his eyes fall shut in bliss, before the baby began wailing.

Shane only laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh God…he's already taking after me. Doesn't know how to be quiet."


	38. Distasteful

**AN: This is honestly my favorite drabble that I've written thus far. It has a story behind it too! So Helen (flightofdeathfrench) and I were watching 'She's the Man' and this line came up about 'chewing like you have a secret'. We laughed so hard. And I have this obsession lately with Hilde Van Kamp so…I HAD TO DO IT! **

**Distasteful**

The only sound that could be heard throughout the spacious dining room was the clinking of glasses and the occasional clearing of throats.

Shane was almost certain that anyone could smell the awkward radiating off of every living thing in the room.

He glanced over at Reed, who was currently chewing his food so carefully, and at such a rapid pace, that it looked as though he were trying to win some sort of contest for eloquent speed eating.

He smiled to himself and turned back to his own plate which was, thankfully, nearly empty.

"Reed, darling, please. Remember what I told you," Shane looked up from his food for one of the first times since he had arrived.

Hilde Van Kamp was an intimidating women, and every word that came out of her mouth seemed to chill the air so entirely, that time had the appearance of passing at an even slower pace.

"I know mom," Reed sighed, glancing over at Shane. Hilde raised a perfectly poised eyebrow, reaching for the napkin in her lap to pat her lips indifferently.

"Well, if you knew you would be doing it, now wouldn't you? Honestly Reed, sometimes it's like you have no table manners at all."

Shane swallowed awkwardly. If Reed had 'no table manner's , then in Hilde's perfectly trained vision he must have looked like complete barbarian.

Reed didn't say anything; he only squirmed in his seat uncomfortably.

"It's like I'm always telling you," she began, "Chew like you have a secret."

Shane bit his lip, trying desperately not to laugh as Reed tried to make himself disappear in his chair.

"Is something funny?"

"N-no nothing's funny," he cursed his voice for betraying him on the last word, "I was just wondering, what exactly does that mean? Chew like you have a secret?" He cast an expression over to his red faced boyfriend.

Shane knew it was the wrong question to ask even before he got the famous 'Hilde Van Kamp eye roll'.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Um…no…" Shane spoke carefully, returning his gaze back down to the half-full plate.

"Well then," He could feel her gaze trained on him even though he wasn't even looking at her anymore.

He took his chances in looking up from his plate to see Reed giving him an apologetic smile, before they continued to eat their dinner in the awkward silence that had carried them throughout the evening.

That night, when Shane Anderson returned home to his dorm room, he whipped open his laptop and typed into the search box: How do you chew like you have a secret?


	39. Confrontation

**AN: THEY KISSEEEEDDDD! EXPECT ABOUT 10 MORE OF THESE TODAY! AHHH. **

**Confrontation**

"I love you."

Those were the first words uttered out of soft red lips after they had separated themselves from chapped pink ones.

He could feel the smile grow on the other's lips, feel the warm breath tickle his nose and send delicious shivers up his spine.

"Reed," Shane began, grinning like he had just won the lottery, "I-I'll always love Micah…but you…I…" he shook his head, willing the words to stop jumbling around in his head, "I love you more. It's been you since I first met you at Winter Fest. It's been you since I held you on New Years, and since I had that landslide. You were the first person that I wanted to see."

The artist tried to cover his blush, to no avail, looking down at their still entwined hands and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I shouldn't have avoided you. I should have just told you…but I-" he cut himself off, sniffling back fresh tears.

"Shhhh." Shane removed his hand from Reed's to position both hands on Reed's cheeks, wiping away all signs of sorrow, "It's okay. You were confused. We're here now…I've got you…and I'm not letting you go any time soon."

Reed bit his lip, glassy brown eyes boring into green/grey.

"Thank you," he whispered, eyes searching the dancer's face, trying to memorize every line of his features as though they could disappear at any time. "For not giving up on me.

"I could never give up on you," Shane began, lightly running his thumb over Reed's jawline, "Even if I tried."

And the tears came again, Reed burrowing his head in Shane's chest, wanting to stay there forever.

Shane didn't mind, he only sat down his guitar and smiled, laying his head down on the artist's.


	40. See

**AN: I am so slow with these…**

**See**

"How," began Shane, tracing lazy circles on Reed's naked forearm, "are you so perfect?"

Reed let his eyes fall shut, getting lost in the feelings that the younger Anderson gave him.

"I'm not perfect, Shane," he mumbled quietly. He opened his eyes when he felt Shane's hand stop moving, and turned up to meet his eyes.

"Reed," the dancer sighed, "Why do you insist on deflecting every compliment I give you?"

The artist turned his eyes downward, mumbling something unintelligible.

"Reed, just talk to me," Shane reached down to brush the soft skin of his boyfriend.

Reed swallowed, looking up into Shane's eyes that were so full of love, and love for _him _that he still couldn't believe it even after a full year of dating.

"I still don't understand how it's possible for you to think these things about me." He closed his eyes again, nuzzling into Shane's gentle touch. "I know it's stupid, and it's been over a year, and I shouldn't think that anymore, but I do." His eyes fluttered open, meeting deep grey.

He didn't have to time to process anything else before Shane's lips were ghosting over his own, closing the distance, so soft and careful that Reed felt his head spin.

"If it takes the rest of my life," Shane began when they had pulled apart, "I will make you see yourself the way I see you. You will look in the mirror and see yourself for who you truly are, if I have to tell you how perfect you are every day." Reed didn't protest, he knew that when Shane wanted something, he put his whole heart into it. There was no stopping him once he had made up his mind.

So after a beat of comfortable silence, Reed decided upon the only response that he could possibly think of.

"I love you."


	41. Old

**Old**

_Happy Birthday dear Reed, Happy Birthday to you._

The Birthday boy flushed, smiling at his friends around the Windsor common room self-consciously. He hated when people made a big deal about his birthday, especially when it came to the Windsors. He was just glad that no one jumped out of the cake, or anything like that.

"So how does it feel to be 18?" He felt a hand snake around his middle and turned to meet the green eyes of his boyfriend.

"Just like it felt to be 17, and 16." Reed grinned, turning around in Shane's arms so that he could wrap his arms around the other boys shoulders.

"Yeah, but now you're 18, and I'm still 17. You're practically a cougar," Shane teased, giving the artist a peck on the lips.

Reed rolled his eyes and swatted his boyfriend's chest playfully.

"I know, I know," Shane began, grinning as wide as the Cheshire cat, "I shouldn't talk that way to my elders."


	42. Rain

**Rain**

Shane watched the rain drip from the window outside of his dorm room window. He kicked one of his t-shirts across the messy room out of boredom, letting his eyes fall shut.

How many weeks had it been again? Two? Three? He had lost track.

The days seemed to pass in a slow blur without Reed. All Shane had known for the past two weeks was clouded skies and the dull pitter patter of rain on his window.

He felt for his phone in his pocket, scrolling through the pages. It was only about six o'clock, and he knew that Reed never called that early.

_1 new message_

Shane's eyes widened, trying not to get his hopes up. He clicked the button and waited for the screen to open.

_Reed 3: Where are you right now?_

Shane's heart sped up just seeing his name.

_Shane: My dorm, why?_

He felt his phone buzz a few seconds later, and was about to open the message when he heard a knock on his door. He groaned, stalking across the room. Why would someone bother him this early? If it was that kid Aaron from down the hall again he swore he would-

Shane was cut off from his train of thought when he opened the door to find, none other than, Reed Van Kamp standing right in front of him.

"Hi." Reed shuffled his feet in the doorway awkwardly, a light blush gracing his features. "I-I probably should have called or something but I-"

He was cut off by Shane pulling him into a bone crunching embrace. Reed laughed, knotting his hands into Shane's worn out t-shirt.

"I missed you," whispered Shane, nuzzling his head into Reed's strawberry blonde locks.

Reed pulled back, brown eyes shining.

"I missed you too," he admitted, before standing on his tip toes to meet Shane's lips.

Neither of them noticed that the sun had poked out of the clouds.

The rain had stopped, at last


	43. Mirror

**Mirror**

Eyes locked, green with brown, with such severity that it made it impossible to look away.

The dancer licked his lips with a short flick of the tongue, eyes never leaving the artist. He moved his hand in a circular motion, and the smaller boy followed, smiling slightly. Hands moved with each other, palms almost touching, but not quite.

It was his turn now. Reed touched his nose, not really sure of what else to do, and the dancer followed suit, touching his own nose.

"You're adorable," Shane laughed as he took a step forward with a challenging smirk. The artist was about to protest, but he interrupted, "That was my move. You have to mirror it. That's the whole point of this thing." He rolled his eyes in fake annoyance, and grinned, green eyes shining down at the strawberry blonde.

"I'm sure that 'the whole point of this thing' isn't for you to flirt with me," Reed protested, but he took a step forward anyway with a small blush forming on his cheeks. They were so close now that he could practically feel the rise and fall of Shane's chest even though they weren't actually touching. He flushed, a deep crimson, looking around the classroom to make sure that everyone wasn't staring at them.

He was still adjusting to the fact that his _boyfriend _was now attending Dalton academy, let alone the fact that he was in the same drama class. Thankfully, not all classes at Dalton were mixed grade, because Reed was sure he would fail every course.

"Oh. It isn't?" Shane smiled coyly, "Oh well. I was never a good actor anyway."


	44. Smile

**AN: I feel like I've written about 100 drabbles about Rane playing a game. But I still play this, and I hope I'm not the only one that played the whole 'no smiling' game. **

**Smile**

Reed bit his lip, cheeks turning so red that anybody passing through the common room would probably think that he was going to suffocate at any moment. But still, he held his breath, knowing that if he let it out he would be completely done for.

The dancer's eyes lit up with amusement, raising an eyebrow as though to say, 'Why not just give up now?'.

Reed took a deep breath and set his mouth in a hard line, determination coloring his features. He would not let Shane win this stupid game, not again.

Shane nodded in approval, keeping his poker face. A look of mischievous intent flashed over his green orbs. He shifted both of his eyes so that they were looking down at his nose, in a look so utterly ridiculous that Reed thought his lip was going to start bleeding from how hard he had to bite down to stop himself from grinning.

The dancer stopped crossing his eyes when he heard a small groan escape Reed's lips, and his plan instantly backfired. He looked up at couldn't help it. He smiled. Because Reed was so utterly adorable with his red cheeks and flustered state that there was no way that he _couldn't_ smile.

"I won?" the artist asked, finally allowing the grin that he had been holding back to light up his features. Shane nodded and his own smile widened considerably. "Finally!"

"It's not fair!" Shane laughed, shaking his head, "You're too dang cute not to smile. I can only hold it in for so long."


	45. Vitamin C

**AN: Oh man these are really delayed…I fee like a failure to the Rane fandom. **

**Vitamin C**

"So then when I finally found the room, Murdoch gave his whole 'responsibility speech'" Shane sat up straighter in his chair, mimicking the English teacher with his lips pursed. "You know the one? Right?"

Reed shook his head, and looked up from where he was sipping his orange juice, much like a parent listening to their kindergartner's recap on their first day of school.

"So then when he asked me what was so important that I had to miss his class for, you know what I told him?"

The dancer leaned back in his chair, a look of accomplishment on his face.

"What did you tell him, Shane?"

Reed lifted his drink to his lips, waiting for his boyfriend to elaborate.

"I told him that I was busy making out with my boyfriend in the supply closet, and next time I'd try to wrap it up a little faster."

"SHANE!"

Needless to say, the orange juice never did make it's way down Reed's throat, and Shane found himself covered in citrus.

He made a face, taking off his sticky blazer and sitting it on the empty chair next to him in the cafeteria.

He took one look at Reed, and laughed, despite himself.

Reed flushed in embarrassment, clearing his throat and glaring at Shane.

"This isn't funny, Shane!"

"You're right," He admitted, eyes glinting mischievously, "Murdoch's reaction was ten times better."


	46. War

**AN: Nurse!Reed and Soldier!Shane during the Civil War. **

**War**

Shane gasped, knotting his hands into the cot, sweat pouring in buckets down his face. He tried to scream, he tried to cry out, but all he could bring himself to do was let silent tears stream down his cheeks.

He closed his eyes, trying to fall to sleep again. It didn't hurt so much when he was asleep. He could pretend that he was in good health; he could pretend the war wasn't going on at all. He wondered where Blaine was. Was he all right?

He tensed when he felt a soft hand grab his forearm, and lashed out, his eyes flying open wildly.

Then he didn't move at all. Everything seemed to stop all at once, because an angel was looking down on him with big brown eyes that shined in the lamplight of the tent.

"Sorry," the angel whispered, biting down on one of his perfect velvet lips, "I didn't mean to startle you, I heard you earlier and thought that you could use some help." The angel paused, worried eyes boring into the man on the cot, as if waiting for him to say something, anything.

"It-" Shane tried to speak, but words wouldn't come out. His vocal chords felt like sand paper, grinding against each other in a way that made any sound he tried to make sting. "-hurts."

That was all he could say, and he mentally cursed himself for being in the presence of an angel with his voice taken away.

"Here," The angel leaned over to the bedside table and gingerly picked up the tin pitcher that was placed on it. He poured the water into a cup and placed the cup under Shane's lip, tipping it over slightly so that the water trickled down his chin, some of it making its way down his throat.

It was enough to make the pain a little more bearable.

"Thanks," He muttered, the ends of his mouth trying to twitch into a smile.

"Of course," The angel spoke, in that soft tone that could make anyone forget about their troubles, "I'm Reed, by the way."

"Shane."

Reed smiled, a sincere smile, a smile that most people didn't have energy for nowadays. And even in the midst of chaos, Shane found himself wanting to smile too.


	47. Safety

**Safety**

Reed gasped as Shane grabbed his hand suddenly, pulling him toward the dance floor like a child who couldn't wait to get down the stairs on Christmas morning to see what Santa had left for him.

His eyes widened, nearly stumbling over his own two feet in the darkness of the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" He groaned, looking around at all of the other couples bopping to the beat of the techno pop song that was nearing its end. "I can't dance! Do you want me to injure myself?" Shane laughed, a bright sound that made Reed almost forget about his previous distress.

"I won't let you fall," He promised, taking the shorter boy's hand in his own and giving it a squeeze. "And if I do, I will accept any form of punishment that you wish to inflict on me." He raised his hand in a scout's honor gesture and grinned brightly.

Reed looked up into his eyes, a piercing gray that were illuminated by the colorful lights of the gym. He bit his lip, scanning the room one last time before he returned the dancer's gesture and squeezed his hand.

"Okay. I trust you." He smiled hesitantly, cheeks red, unsure of how to begin. "I don't really know how to do this." He admitted, laughing self consciously. He looked down at his feet awkwardly.

Shane opened his mouth to speak just as the song changed from the previous techno beat to a familiar 80s tune.

"S…A…F…T…E…Y…"

"Safety! Dance!" Shane grinned, unable to contain his excitement. Reed looked up, and burst into a fit of giggles. Shane was dancing like a complete idiot, singing along to the song. He grabbed Reed's hands and began moving them along to the beat.

"Reed! It's the perfect song for you!" He laughed at his own joke, and twirled Reed around, catching him perfectly as he stumbled. "We can dance! We can dance! Everything under control!" Shane's voice cracked a little and Reed let his head fall back in laughter.

He began moving his feet, jumping up and down with Shane. Shane's grin expanded, watching Reed let loose, strawberry blonde curls bouncing around, reflecting the light from the gym, cheeks flushed.

"We can dance! We can dance! Doin' it pole to pole." Shane moved his body closer to Reed, imitating a humping motion, and Reed's face turned a bright scarlet color.

"You're an idiot." He called out above the music. Shane pouted, pretending to be upset, but continued to sing anyway, louder this time.

"We can dance! We can dance! Everybody look at your hands!" He grabbed Reed's hand and swung it between them, singing at the top of his lungs. "Come on Reed, sing with me! You know the song!" He grabbed Reed's other hand and twisted him along to the music, whining like a child.

"Dance! Yes safety dance! Safety dance!" Reed shook his head, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"I'm not singing! You already got me to dance!" His voice came out slightly shaky and out of breath from jumping up and down.

"Reeeeeeeeeeed." He looked down at the artist, pleading, "You know you waannnnnttt to!"

"I don't want to! I'll look like an idiot!" Reed testified, his cheeks already red at the thought of it. But Shane's eyes were looking into his, and he had that crooked smile, and his hands were clasped in his own, and Reed couldn't help but to give in to him.

"Yes safety dance. Let's safety dance!" He called out, eyes shut, face red.

Shane could hardly contain his excitement and laughed wholeheartedly gathering the artist into a bear hug in the middle of the dance floor. He felt Reed mumble something into his chest and pulled back.

"I love you." Shane grinned. Reed reached up to kiss him chastely before they burst out in unison, "It's the safety dance!"


End file.
